Somente você
by istharneko
Summary: Huérfana y sin dinero, Hinata es dejada a los cuidados de su primo, que busca en ella una manera de vengarse. Sin embargo, la convivencia traerá sorpresas para ambos. Basado en la obra de Judith McNaught "Para siempre". Idea original de Dondeloth. PARADO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto obviamente no me pertenece y todo el mundo lo sabe. Obviamente, Kakashi sí me pertenece, y todos lo saben.

Fanfic sin fines lucrativos: Inspirado en la obra de Judith McNaught "Para siempre".

Traducción de _"__Somente__ você" (Solamente tú),_ de **Dondeloth.**

**

* * *

**

**Somente você**

**1**

**

* * *

**

El carruaje se sacudía locamente corriendo de modo terrible por las calles empedradas de Londres. Neji sentía la rabia latir en sus sienes. Le habría gustado estar allí fuera, sentado en el asiento del conductor azotando a los caballos para que éstos corrieran más, pero sabía que debía mantener las apariencias y el decoro; y se odiaba por eso.

El vehículo atravesó las calles estrechas y sucias a alta velocidad. La noche avanzaba y el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes oscuras y amenazadoras. Las patas de los caballos disipaban la leve bruma que comenzaba a subir desde el río, que no estaba lejos.

Entonces el carruaje paró bruscamente en una calle cercada por inmensos y refinados caserones que a aquellas horas de la noche tenían las luces apagadas. Neji no esperó a que el conductor le abriese la puerta, descendió rápidamente y sus pasos resonaron en las silenciosas calles mientras se dirigía a una casa de estilo francés. Sus ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas que parecían blancas, no había ninguna luz, sonido o movimiento que indicase que hubiese alguien en el lugar. Aún así, Neji fue hasta la puerta blanca y la golpeó vigorosamente con los puños.

Después de algunos instantes, donde su rabia pareció alcanzar su límite, una criada de ojos asustados abrió la puerta ligeramente, impidiéndole entrar.

-Mi señor –Dijo la criada temblando visiblemente-, la señora no está dispuesta esta noche. Le pide que se retire.

-Quién te paga el salario, ¿yo o tu señora?

Los ojos castaños y temerosos de la empleada se abrieron con espante; pareció atragantarse con sus propias palabras.

-Usted es quien paga… -Respondió, vacilante.

-Entonces sal de mi camino –Exigió Neji, abriendo de par en par la puerta.

El Hyuuga se adentró en el hall de la lujosa casa, y sin perder el tiempo se encaminó directamente al pasillo más próximo. Se sabía el camino de memoria, había estado allí diversas veces, él mismo alquiló la casa para ella…

Sus pasos resonaron ahogados sobre las carísimas alfombras, y abrió sin ceremonia alguna la puerta del cuarto principal, encontrando a quien quería ver.

Ino estaba sentada gloriosamente frente a su tocador con su anguloso cuerpo cubierto sólo por un camisón y una bata de fina seda. Peinaba sus largos y rubios cabellos meticulosamente. La joven no pareció molestarse por la presencia de Neji.

-¿No te dieron el recado? –Preguntó simplemente Ino-. Te dije que hoy no estaba muy dispuesta.

-Sí, lo recibí, y hasta me contaron el motivo de tu indisposición. Entonces resolví venir aquí a ver si era realmente verdad.

Los ojos de Ino, de un azul profundo, se abrieron imperceptiblemente. La mujer paró de cepillar su cabello, se levantó y le plantó cara. La rabia que emanaba de él era casi palpable, pero ella no quería demostrar que estaba asustada.

-Espero, querido, que no comiences a creer en rumores ahora.

-¿En qué rumores esperas que no crea? –Preguntó Neji-. ¿Esos que dicen que eres una prostituta fácil y vendida? Bien,t te puedo garantizar que esos son de verdad.

El rostro de Ino se tiñó de rojo y sus ojos azules chispeaban de rabia.

-No admito que entres en mi casa y me insultes.

-¿Tu casa? ¡Quien paga el alquiler de este lugar soy yo! Tengo todo el derecho de insultarte.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron para que estés así de nervioso? –Preguntó Ino, queriéndose librar lo más rápido posible de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Ah, tú lo sabes –Respondió Neji con una sonrisa cínica en su faz pálida-, y mejor que nadie.

El chico percibió que Ino llevaba su mano derecha al brazo de la butaca para apoyarse. La muy perra tenía miedo. Bien, era bueno que lo tuviese.

-Neji, hablemos –Le pidió la rubia con calma.

-Sabes, si otra persona me lo hubiese contado no lo habría creído, obviamente, pero como fue Sakura…

-¡Esa perra desgraciada! –Bramó Ino-. ¿Cómo puedes creer en ella? Sabes que me odia.

-Sé que ella dice la verdad porque las dos sois capaces de hacer algo como eso.

-Neji...

-Pero lo quiero oír de tu boca, Ino –La interrumpió el Hyuuga-. ¿Abortaste a un hijo mío?

El color huyó del rostro de la rubia, que pareció perder sus fuerzas y se obligó a sentarse. Neji continuaba encarándola, exigiéndole una respuesta tan sólo con la mirada.

-No pierdas el tiempo inventando mentiras –Continuó el moreno-, sólo quiero saber el por qué.

Los ojos azules de Ino se clavaron en el rostro de Neji, un poco de color volvió a sus mejillas.

-No te hagas el idiota, Neji –Exigió Ino-. Sabes muy bien que no podría ir al debut si estuviese embarazada.

-¿Y en ningún momento pensaste que me podría casar contigo, no?

Ino desvió rápidamente su mirada, sus manos se apretaron en su regazo casi rasgando el fino tejido de su camisón.

Lentamente, Neji dio algunos pasos en dirección a la joven, paró frente a ella y delicadamente, con su dedo índice, levantó su rostro para que le mirase. Su voz apenas era un susurro cuando le dijo:

-Pero tú no querrías casarte con un bastardo como yo, ¿no es cierto, Ino? No sabiendo en el debut podrías agarrarte a alguien mejor que yo, ¿no? ¿O será que lo único que no querías era dar a luz a otro bastardo?

Ino no respondió, retirando con brusquedad su rostro de la mano de Neji. No volvió a mirarle.

-Coge tus cosas y sal de esta casa –Anunció Neji-. Sabes que si dependiese de mí, podría arruinar la poca reputación que sobró de ti.

-Es casi de madrugada, ¿dónde iré?

-¡No me interesa! Ve a la casa de tu fallecido padre, o a la de alguno de tu amantes, vete al infierno, ¡pero sal de esta casa!

Sin decir nada más, Neji salió del cuarto y fue en dirección a la puerta de entrada de la casa, la empleada que le había atendido estaba allí. Tembló visiblemente cuando vio al morena aproximarse.

Neji la ignoró por completo pero antes de salir anunció en tono severo:

-Dile a todos los empleados que están despedidos, y que para poner en orden sus cuentas vengan a mi mansión lo más rápido posible.

El Hyuuga cerró la puerta, no viendo la cara de horror de la empleada.

**&**

Sintiendo que la rabia aún no le había abandonado por completo, Neji se sentó en el banco de cuero del carruaje mientras el conductor le llevaba de vuelta a casa.

Desde el inicio sabía que su relación con Ino no era lo correcto, conocía la fama de la joven pero no le importaba para nada: Ino era bonita, vulgar, seductora. Todo lo que un hombre podría desear en su cama. Y Neji había pagado bien caro acostarse con ella: Joyas, vestidos caros, una casa amueblada y con empleados en Londres… y sabía que no estaba desperdiciando ni un centavo. Cada noche la rubio buscó agradarle con sus caricias osadas en busca de otro agradecimiento, una nueva joya, un nuevo perfume famoso…

Hasta embarazarse y abortar a un bebé.

Los labios de Neji se abrieron para mostrar una sonrisa fría. De todas manera no debería estar tan sorpresa o enardecido con aquello, ¿qué mujer de alta sociedad londinense en sus sano juicio, querría preñarse de un bastardo como él?

Sí, él era rico y muy influyente en los medios comerciales pero no tenía un título de nobleza. Sólo era el hijo bastardo de la familia Hyuuga, una familia destruida que ya no era parte de la alta sociedad. Irónico en opinión de Neji.

El carruaje disminuyó su velocidad hasta finalmente para frente a una mansión de estilo colonial inglés. Esta vez, Neji esperó a que el conductor le abriese la puerta. Sin ninguna ceremonia el Hyuuga dispensó al conductor y se encaminó a la casa.

Todo estaba de la misma forma en que lo había dejado, completamente organizado. Apreciaba aquello, por eso mismo pagaba cualquier cantidad para tener siempre a los mejores funcionarios.

Un hombre viejo de nariz aguileña y cabello grisáceo, vestido como un mayordomo le ayudó a retirarse el abrigo.

-Buenas noches señor –Dijo el mayordomo llamado Sarutobi-, espero que haya conseguido resolver sus problemas.

Neji no le respondió. Sarutobi trabajaba para él desde el comienzo y su lealtad era indiscutible, por eso permitía que todos sus empleados expresasen parte de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quiere que le traiga una pequeña cena, señor? –Preguntó el mayordomo.

-No tengo hambre.

Diciendo esto, el Hyuuga se dirigió a su escritorio, y sobre el aparador de madera Neji abrió una delicada garrafa de cristal y vertió el coñac en una copa una cantidad grande para tan sólo una persona. Como si fuese agua, el moreno bebió el líquido de un solo trago y llenó nuevamente su copa.

Dios sabía que en aquel momento necesitaba beber. Degustando la fuerte bebida, Neji se sentó tras la larfa mesa repleta de papeles y documentos. Pensaba seriamente en quedarse trabajando toda la madrugada para olvidarse un poco de los pensamientos que pululaban por su cabeza. Entonces algo le llamó la atención.

Era una carta simple y el envoltorio estaba muy gastado. Miró el remitente: venía de los Estados Unido, de un internado. Curioso, abrió el envoltorio a pesar de creer que aquello sólo podía ser un engaño. Pero sus ojos iban abriéndose a medida que leía las palaras. Tenía que ser una broma, y una broma que no le hacía la más mínima gracia…

-Sarutobi –Llamó Neji con urgencia en la voz-, dime, ¿cuándo llegó esa carta?

El mayordomo, que había estado por todo ese tiempo en silencio, en pie frente a la puerta, se giró hacia su patrón y le respondió:

-Ya hace dos semanas, señor.

-¿Y por qué no me la enseñaste antes? –La voz de Neji era ahora de irritación.

-Usted me dijo que no quería preocuparse con ningún otro asunto que no tuviese que ver con la señorita Yamanaka, además de eso la carta viene de un internado de los Estados Unidos y usted no tiene ningún tipo de relación con ese tipo de establecimientos.

Neji se mordió la lengua para no discutir con el viejo mayordomo. Sabía que Sarutobi era fiel a sus órdenes, pero tampoco tenía ningún miedo en -de vez en cuando- tomar ciertas decisiones solo y sin consultarle. El joven Hyuuga miró una vez más hacia la caligrafía fina que llenaba el papel amarillento. La carta había llegado hacia una semana y en el encabezado decía que estaba escrita desde hacía un mes… Era poco probable que fuese una mentira.

Neji se levantó sujetando el papel firmemente contra sus dedos, algo estaba agitándose muy rápido en su interior. Con pasos largos cruzó la sala en dirección a la chimenea apagada y apoyó el brazo en la piedra pensando, con una larga sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Señor? –Llamó el mayordomo, atrayendo la atención de Neji-. Perdone mi presunción, pero ¿podría saber cuál es el asunto que trata esa carta?

Los ojos perlados de Neji se clavaron en Sarutobi. Continuaba sonriendo alegremente cuando respondió:

-Dice que mi querido tío Hyuuga Hiashi a muerto y que soy su único pariente vivo de su hija, por lo tanto su tutor.

Los ojos del mayordomo se abrieron y el color dejó sus mejillas llenas de arrugas. Antes de ser el mayordomo de Neji, él había sido el jefe de los mayordomos de la familia Hyuuga mientras esta aún se encontraba en su apogeo. Sabía del odio que el sobrino tenía por el tío y que este era recíproco.

-¿Puedes creerlo? –Continuó Neji aún sonriendo y tomando un largo trago de coñac-. Hiashi muerto en los Estados Unidos. La carta da poca información de cómo murió, pero espero que haya sido dolorosamente...

Neji levantó la copa en un brindis solitario, y una gran cantidad de la bebida marrón-dorada se derramó en una alfombra que cubría el suelo de madera.

-En la carta también dice que era pobre –Dijo Neji volviendo a sentarse en su larga mesa-, que había gastado todo lo que restaba de su fortuna en buscar oro en el oeste, oro que nunca encontró. Un trágico final para un noble, ¿no crees?

Los ojos de Neji brillaron maliciosamente. Nada en el mundo podría haberle hecho más feliz que la desgracia de la familia Hyuuga, principalmente sobre Hiashi: su tío siempre fue un hombre terrible, ambicioso y estúpido. Nunca midió esfuerzos para conseguir aquello que deseó… Y al final no llegó a ningún lugar, huyó de las deudas que había contraído en Inglaterra después de que la fortuna de la familia finalmente se acabara, y se refugió en los Estados Unidos para luego morir.

Era irónico imaginar que hoy, el único remanente de la otrora distinguida familia Hyuuga fuese un bastardo no reconocido, que había hecho fortuna solo. Realmente, la vida era agradecida en opinión de Neji.

-¿Señor? –Llamó Sarutobi, sacando una vez más a Neji de sus devaneos-. ¿Qué pretende hacer en relación a su prima?

-¿El qué? –Preguntó Neji sin entender la pregunta.

-La señorita a la cual la carta se refiere –Explicó el mayordomo, como si estuviese hablando con un niño-. Es usted ahora, el único pariente vivo que tiene, y como es más mayor es su tutor.

Una de las cejas de Neji se arqueó, no entendía por qué Sarutobi le estaba preguntando aquello.

-En la carta dicen que esperan que yo pueda recibirla en mi casa –Dijo Neji con aire de burla-. A la hija de Hyuuga Hiashi. Fue la directora del internado en el que ella se encuentra quien me escribió. Pues bien, espero que mi prima se quede esperando ansiosamente a su tutor, porque él no le mandará siquiera una noticia.

-Señor, es la hija de Hyuuga Hiashi, no el propio Hiashi en persona.

-Sarutobi –Respondió Neji, cansado-, sabes muy bien lo que pienso en relación a las mujeres. Para mí sólo sirven cuando están conmigo en una cama. Son traicioneras, viles, sucias y disimuladas, que se esconden tras rostros bondadosos. La hija de Hiashi debe ser la reina de todas ellas.

-La señorita Hinata era una niña muy dulce, y dudo que se haya vuelto del tipo de mujer que usted pueda meter en su cama.

-Estás yendo demasiado lejos, viejo –Le reprendió Neji bondadosamente.

Los ojos oscuros del mayordomo se clavaron en el joven patrón, parecía estar sumido en una feroz batalla interior, pero al fin reunió coraje y dijo:

-No voy a permitir que la hija de la señora Hikari se quede desamparada. Aunque sea preciso usar mis ahorros para ir a los Estados Unidos y buscarla.

-No te atreverías –Respondió Neji, calmado.

-No puede abandonarla señor, no es su culpa…

La mirada de Neji se clavó fríamente en el mayordomo haciendo que éste se callase. El Hyuuga se levantó y caminó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del anciano. Neji era alto y cuando sentía rabia su postura imponente amedrentaba a todos los que le conocían.

-Puede que ella no sea su padre, pero por sus venas corre la misma sangre…

De repente, los ojos de Neji brillaron más fuerte y peligrosamente, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Sarutobi sintió un mal presentimiento al verle así.

-Sí –Continuó Neji, como si estuviese hablando solo-, la sangre de Hyuuga Hiashi aún está viva… Mi oportunidad de venganza, ya que ese canalla ha murió antes de que tuviese oportunidad de matarle.

Los ojos de Neji enfocaron de nuevo y localizaron el rostro arrugado del viejo mayordomo.

-Escribe al internado lo más rápido posible, no quiero atrasos con la carta. Que traigan a la hija de Hyuuga Hiashi aquí.

-Señor... –Comenzó el mayordomo.

-No cuestiones mis órdenes –Ordenó Neji-. Voy a hacer que su vida se vuelva un infierno, así como mi tío hizo conmigo…

**&**

Hinata se encontraba sentada frente a la mesa de la directora, sus manos temblaban convulsivamente sobre su regazo. Nunca antes había sido llamada a aquella sala, y por lo que recordaba, no había hecho nada malo para estar allí en ese momento.

-Por favor Hyuuga, cálmate –La enérgica voz de la directora Anko no provocó un efecto positivo en Hinata.

El cuerpo de la joven de ojos perlados tembló visiblemente, haciendo que apretase aún más sus manos ahora sudadas.

-Bien –Comenzó la directora, que parecía estar escogiendo muy bien sus palabras-. No creo que sea la persona adecuada para darte esta noticia, pero por ahora soy responsable de ti.

El corazón de Hinata latió a ritmo lento en expectativa de lo que vendría, no tenía un buen presentimiento de aquella conversación, era como si un hielo pegajoso se estuviese escurriendo por su espalda.

La directora abrió una pequeña gaveta que estaba al lado de su mesa y sacó una carta rasgada y llena de polvo. Realmente, Hinata no entendía nada.

-Hace más o menos un mes –Comenzó la directora- recibí esta carta. En ella dice que tu padre murió de una enfermedad en el Oeste…

El corazón de Hinata dio una sacudida y paró de latir. No sintió las lágrimas subir a sus ojos pero apretó aún más la enagua de su vestido. Recordó con increíble nitidez la última vez que vio a su padre, nueve años atrás, en un soleado día de primavera. Ella tenía diez años en aquella época y él estaba dejándola en un internado para chicas. Le había prometido que volvería a buscarla. Y ahora nunca más vendría.

-Lo siento mucho –Dijo la directora en voz baja.

Hinata quiso agradecerle pero su garganta estaba seca como una lija. Se sintió completamente descolocada allí, como si alguien hubiese estirado la alfombra bajo los pies y no pudiese levantarse más.

-Estoy dándote tarde esta noticia –Continuó Anko ahora de manera eficiente- porque me tomé la libertad de buscar a tus parientes más cercanos. Fue una cosa difícil. Durante todo este tiempo tu padre mandaba el dinero de las mensualidades de la escuela, aunque en los últimos meses olvidó algunas…

El rostro de Hinata se tiñó de rojo. Estaba muy agradecida por la educación que había recibido en ese lugar, tanto que con el tiempo se había tornado como una casa para ella. No podía imaginarse el esfuerzo que hacia su padre para dejarla allí segura y con todo el confort. Podría no haber sido el padre más atento del mundo, pero se había preocupado mucho por ella.

-No sabía si tenías parientes vivos en el país –Los ojos de la directora estaban fijos en Hinata- pero no podía expulsarte de mi escuela sin un poco de apoyo. Por eso, por cuenta propia descubrí que tu único pariente vivo en una primo que vive en Inglaterra. Le escribí y hace una semana recibí su respuesta: Tu primo dice que está dispuesto a recibirte en su casa y ser tu tutor.

El rostro de Hinata adquirió una expresión de confusión. Recordaba muy mal a Neji. En su infancia vio a su primo sólo un par de veces, y en todas ellas parecía odiarla. Ella también recordaba que le habían prohibido contarle a cualquier persona que Neji era su primo o que formaba parte de la familia Hyuuga. Nunca entendió el motivo de aquello.

-¿No conoces a ese primo? –Preguntó Anko, reparando en la confusión de Hinata.

-Muy poco –Respondió Hinata, que no estaba muy segura si debía contarle toda la historia a la directora.

-Entiendo. Bien, él mandó avisar que te espera en Londres lo más rápido posible y que acarreará con todos los gastos del viaje.

Los ojos perlados de Hinata se abrieron del susto.

-¿Ten… dré… –Tartamudeó la joven- …que irme ahora?

El rostro de Anko se suavizó y se permitió sonreírle discretamente.

-Hinata –Dijo la mujer de cabello violeta-, eres una de mis mejores alumnas. Siempre lo fuiste, y creo que ya aprendiste aquí todo lo que te podríamos enseñar, querida. Además de eso, ya es hora de que te preocupes en casarte y comenzar a cuidar de una casa sólo tuya.

El rostro de Hinata se tiñó de rojo una vez más, la sangre se concentró en sus mejillas. No era del tipo de persona que se adaptaba a lugares nuevos, y no quería dejar el internado. Allí se sentía segura.

-Profesora –Pidió Hinata con un hilo de voz-. ¿No me puedo quedar?

-No tendrías con qué pagar la mensualidad de la escuela, Hinata.

-Puedo trabajar, no necesito ser una alumna.

-No creo que ese deba ser tu futuro, Hinata –Respondió la directora-. Además, debes estar con alguien de tu familia.

La joven bajó la cabeza, y una larga franja negra cubrió sus ojos. Sintió el conocido hormigueo de las lágrimas en sus pupilas pero se controló para no derramarlas frente a la directora.

-Vamos –Pidió Anko-. Anímate, Hinata.

-¿Cuándo tendré que partir? –Preguntó la chica, completamente desanimada.

-Recibí la carta de tu primo hace dos días, es impresionante como llegó aquí tan rápido desde el día en que fue escrita. Te pide que embarques lo más rápido posible para Inglaterra, yo misma te daré los pasajes. Por eso, querida, sería bueno que ya fueses haciendo los preparativos para el viaje.

Hinata no levantó la cabeza, una lágrima solitaria se escurrió por su mejilla y fue absorbida rápidamente por el tejido de su vestido. La directora no vio esa demostración de descortesía.

Hinata sólo asintió, no tenía nada que hacer; ya habían tomado la decisión por ella.

**&**

Hinata se encontraba una vez más, de pie, sobre uno de los lados del navío. El viento salado y helado del mar golpeaba en su cara, dejándola fría. Frente a ella el mar se extendía infinitamente, como un gran manto azulado. La joven miró las ondas cubiertas por espuma blanca, y una vez más imaginó a criaturas marinas fantásticas y a hermosas sirenas viviendo bajo toda esa inmensidad de agua. Su infantilidad la hizo sonreír.

El sol subía vagarosamente, escalando por el horizonte y derramando sus rayos dorados por el mundo. Hinata apreció el silencio que envolvía el navío a aquella hora de la mañana. La mayoría de la tripulación, constituida en su totalidad por hombres, estaba durmiendo. Aquel era el único momento en que podía caminar por el exterior del barco con seguridad, ya que el resto del tiempo se la pasaba encerrada en su claustrofóbico camarote esperando a que el tiempo pasase. Pero como el mismo capitán le dijo -un señor simpático y astuto- en el día del embarque, por lo menos así estaría más segura, ya que viajaba sola, pues él no podía estarla siempre vigilando.

Hinata recordó el día, casi un mes atrás, en que la directora del internado, Anko, la había llevado personalmente para que embarcase en el navío que la llevaría a Inglaterra. El día amaneció nublado amenazando lluvia fuerte. Ambas se habían despedido brevemente, y Hinata, durante todo el tiempo trató de ignorar la punzada de tristeza que sentía en su pecho.

En poco tiempo, había embarcado y el navío cruzaba las oscuras aguas del Atlántico en dirección al antiguo continente.

Desde entonces, Hinata no hizo nada aparte de esperar a que el viaje acabase. La directora Anko le dijo que le había escrito a su primo avisando de la fecha en que llegaría, él la debería estar esperando en el puerto de Londres.

Algunos pasos sonaron tras Hinata. La joven se giró asustada, reconociendo al viejo capitán del barco.

-Buenos días, señorita –Cumplimentó alegremente.

-Buenos días –Respondió Hinata, sonriendo.

-Te levantaste temprano.

-Sólo tengo estas pocas horas antes de que el sol se alze por completo para respirar un poco de aire libre.

El capitán sonrió y se colocó a su lado, sus ojos eran azules como las aguas del mar.

-El viento de hoy es muy bueno –Comentó el capitán-. Hicimos un viaje muy rápido, en el almuerzo ya habremos llegado a Londres.

-¿Está seguro? –Preguntó Hinata ansiosamente.

-Si el viento continúa así, sin ninguna duda.

Los ojos perlados de Hinata se fijaron una vez más en el mar ante ella. Sintió el nerviosismo invadirla. En aquel momento el sol había roto completamente la aurora y era como una gigantesca bola de fuego sobre el mar.

-Es mejor para ti volver a tu camarote, pronto todos van a estar despiertos y excitados con la perspectiva de salir finalmente de este navío.

Hinata asintió y obedeció a lo que el capitán le decía. Volvió con pasos rápidos a su cabina, se acostó precariamente en su mínima cama y se durmió casi instantáneamente.

**&**

La joven de pupilas perladas despertó a causa de una fuerte sacudida del navío. Asustada, se levantó de un salto, sintiéndose mareada por el sueño. Abrió sólo una rendija de la puerta y vio el pasillo repleto de personas cargando sus maletas. Parecía que habían llegado.

Hinata se volvió hacia el interior de camarote y tomó una pequeña maleta que constituía todo su equipaje. Se ató el pequeño lazo que sujetaba su larga trenza y abrió la puerta. Se mezcló en entre la multitud de personas que se exprimían en el exterior del barco para ver la ciudad.

Como pudo notar, Londres era enorme. Llena de casa hasta donde su vista podía alcanzar y humo negro saliendo de las incontables chimeneas. Los carruajes ocupaban casi todas las calles.

El gran navío se deslizó por las aguas de forma lentas. Llevó casi dos horas llegar al puerto, y Hinata finalmente desembarcase.

La primera cosa que notó al descender por las precarias escaleras que llevaban al puerto de Londres, fue el mal olor que invadía todo el lugar. Su estómago vacío se convulsionó en arcadas y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas.

Miró a su alrededor e inmediatamente se sintió asustada: entre las maletas y carruajes habían hombres mal encarados, sucios y bebidos, mujeres con vestidos de inmensos escotes o mostrando sus piernas desfilaban por allí ofreciendo abiertamente su cuerpo por una copa de bebida o comida.

Hinata intentó alejarse lo máximo posible de la confusión de las personas, algunos hombres se tropezaban con ella a propósito, lo cual ignoraba, apretando el asa de la maleta fuertemente en su mano. Se paró en las sombras del navío y esperó a que alguien la reconociese.

Nadie pareció notarla o reconocerla. La saliva se tornó muy gruesa en su boca, los minutos se arrastraban largamente. Una de sus manos soltó el asa de la maleta y rebuscó dentro del bolsillo de su vestido. Allí dentro, escondida, se encontraba la carta que su primo había escrito y enviado al internado. El remitente era Londres, una calle en el centro de la ciudad.

Una vez más, los ojos de Hinata recorrieron la multitud pero nadie le devolvió la mirada. La joven percibió que el tiempo pasaba y por lo visto, nadie la esperaba. El miedo la tomó como una fiera famélica. Notó que la mayoría de personas que viajaban con ella ya se habían marchado, y ella permanecía allí parada, esperando por una señal de que alguien la había reconocido.

La joven estaba a punto de pedir ayuda, cuando una mano fuerte apretó su hombro derecho haciendo su corazón galopar alucinadamente. Miró por encima de su hombro, reconociendo una vez más, al bondadoso capitán del navío en que viajó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aún aquí, jovencita? –Preguntó el hombre, preocupado-. Este no es lugar para una dama como tú.

-Yo… Yo… -Tartamudeó la joven nerviosamente- Mi primo tendría que estar aquí… Él dijo que vendría a buscarme cuando llegase, pero…

Hinata paró. Parecía que las palabras se trababan en su garganta, sus manos temblaban de miedo por lo que aguantaba el asa de su maleta aún con más fuerza.

-Entiendo –Respondió el capitán pensativamente-. Debéis haberos desencontrado. Tomamos una óptima corriente marítima en los últimos días, y tal vez hayamos llegado más pronto de lo que tu primo esperaba.

-¿Entonces no va a venir a buscarme? –Preguntó la joven, incrédula.

-Sospecho que no. Tal vez aún no sabe que has llegado.

El pánico la alcanzó con fuerza, haciendo que su cabeza rodase. No tenía idea de lo que hacer en una situación así.

-¿Tienes su dirección? –Preguntó el capitán.

-Sí –Respondió Hinata mostrándole la carta.

-No está muy lejos de aquí. Creo que a unos quince minutos en carruaje, podrías atravesar la calle y alquilar una diligencia para que te lleve, sería el modo más seguro de moverte. ¿Tienes algún dinero?

El rostro de Hinata se tiñó de rojo. No tenía ni un céntimo consigo.

-Querida –Comentó el capitán humildemente-, yo mismo pagaría un carruaje para llevarte con tu primo, pero aún no he recibido el pago por este viaje, y tal vez eso demore...

Hinata se sintió extremadamente grata por la gentileza del capitán, pero no quería darle trabajo a nadie. Respiró hondo y una vez más leyó la dirección de su primo hasta grabarla correctamente en su mente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que me llevaría llegar allí andando?

-Lo máximo serían unos cuarenta minutos a un ritmo constante. Realmente no está muy lejos…

-Entonces iré andando.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó el capitán, asustado-. No puedes ir andando hasta allí.

Hinata sonrió al hombre frente a ella y dijo:

-No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada a caminar, y cuarenta minutos no son tanto tiempo. Además de eso aún falta para que caiga la noche, hay varias personas en la calle y no tengo por qué tener miedo.

El capitán la miró incrédulo, pero creyó más inteligente no discutir, pues ella parecía decidida. Quitando el inmenso cansancio que sentiría cuando llegase a su destino, realmente no había muchos peligros en su andanza por la ciudad a aquellas horas.

-No puedo impedírtelo, querida –Respondió el capitán-, pero ten cuidado. Estoy seguro que cualquier persona que viva en la ciudad podrá indicarte el camino. Buena suerte.

-Gracias –Dijo Hinata, poco confiada consigo misma.

El capitán le sonrió amigablemente, le giñó uno de sus ojos azules y se alejó, mezclándose entre las personas que aún quedaban en el puerto.

Hinata respiró hondo, con los ojos cerrados para calmar los latidos de su corazón. Ahora estaba decidida: no descansaría hasta encontrar el camino a casa de su primo.

La joven abrió sus ojos perlados y dio los primeros pasos en dirección a la ciudad de Londres.

**&**

**

* * *

**

_**Nota original de Dondeloth: **__Por aquí uno más de mis proyectos. Realmente espero llevarlo adelante, pero no tengo certeza absoluta. Tenía ganas de volver a escribir un NejiHina… ¡Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo! Besos y Ja ne. :D_

**Mi nota:** ¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra de las historias de Dondeloth-san. Esta me llamó la atención, y espero que podáis disfrutar tanto como yo cuando comencé a leerla. Ojalá os guste. Debo decir que tengo el permiso expreso de la autora para traducirla, así que espero que nadie tenga quejas por eso, así como digo que esto no es plagio, sino sólo basado (quien lea el libro se va a dar cuenta muy rápido de eso). En fin, un besito y grandes saludos :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto obviamente no me pertenece y todo el mundo lo sabe. Obviamente, Kakashi sí me pertenece, y todos lo saben.

Fanfic sin fines lucrativos: Inspirado en la obra de Judith McNaught "Para siempre".

Traducción de _"__Somente__ você" (Solamente tú),_ de **Dondeloth.**

**

* * *

**

**Somente você**

**2**

* * *

Hinata dio algunos pasos en dirección a la multitud que transitaba ruidosamente entre las calles que unían la ciudad con le puerto. La maleta firmemente apretada en sus manos y la dirección de su primo grabada correctamente en su memoria. La joven caminó con dificultad entre las personas que no notaban su presencia; no fue fácil alcanzar las calles de Londres, pero se sintió aliviada cuando al fin lo logró. Allí, parada en la precaria calzada, frente a las calles empedradas, apelmazadas de gente y carruajes, Hinata sintió el nerviosismo apretar su garganta.

Londres era una confusión completa: calles estrechas, varios cruces y comercios por todos lados. Hinata miró directamente a la multitud: su plan era pedir información a alguien sobre cómo llegar a casa de su primo. Sin embargo, todos parecían demasiado ocupados caminando a paso rápido. Apremiada por estar en aquella situación, Hinata apoyó la espalda en un muro próximo, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. El olor a pescado podrido junto a otras cosas menos agradables, comenzaba a quedar más distante, cosa que era un gran alivio.

Algo se enrolló en sus pies haciendo que ella se alarmase y mirase a sus pies. Un pequeño gato negro de inmensos ojos jade se refregaba graciosamente en los bajos de su vestido. Los labios de Hinata se abrieron en una tímida sonrisa. El pequeño gatito parecía querer algo; estaba tan delgado que sólo podía ser comida.

-No tengo nada para tí -Le dijo la joven, clavando sus ojos en el gato negro.

El pequeño felino soltó un maullido débil y continuo refregándose en la joven, como si pensase que ella no estaba diciendo la verdad.

En aquel momento, Hinata notó que también tenía hambre. La hora del almuerzo ya había pasado y ella no aún no había comido nada. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo izquierdo y de él sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en un pañuelo. Lo abrió: dentro habían unas pequeñas galletas desmigajadas nada apetitosas, pero eran mejor que nada, pensó Hinata, llevándoselas a la boca.

El pequeño animal protestó con varios maullidos cuando vio que ella comía algo. Hinata miró hacia abajo y sintió su corazón llenarse de pena. Sin duda, una galleta menos no la mataría de hambre.

Despacio, la joven se agachó y le dio la mitad de una galleta a su nuevo amigo. El gato cogió rápidamente lo que le era ofrecido y se infiltró en las sombras del callejón más próximo. Distraída, Hinata le siguió con la mirada. Entonces algo la golpeó: perdió el equilibrio y acabó sentada en el suelo, ensuciando su vestido en el camino.

-¡Oh, por Dios… francamente! -Exclamó una voz que venía de arriba.

La joven miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con una señora de rostro severo que portaba un pequeño sombrero encima de sus cabellos grisáceos.

-Chiquilla, ¿qué estás haciendo en el suelo? -Preguntó la señora, mirando a Hinata con desaprobación- ¿No ves que así estorbas el camino de los viandantes?

Con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza, Hinata se levantó, tratando de limpiar la suciedad que había impregnado su vestido.

-Discúlpeme… -Habló la joven con debilidad.

Los ojos menudos de la señora miraron a Hinata de forma amenazadora.

-Si me permites -Exclamó la señora, prepotente.

-Señora -Llamó Hinata, pensando que aquella sería la mejor oportunidad de hablar con alguien.

La mujer se giró, mirándola de una manera que claramente decía: "Eres muy osada por dirigirme la palabra".

-¿Sí? –Preguntó la señora.

-¿Me podría decir cómo llegar a éste lugar? -Preguntó Hinata, extendiéndole el papel con la dirección de su primo.

Los menudos ojos de la mujer escudriñaron la dirección y después se posaron de manera sarcástica sobre Hinata.

-Si pretendes conseguir empleo en éste lugr, debo decirte que no contratan a personas como tú.

El rostro de Hinata ardió de vergüenza una vez más; mejor sería no decir que la casa pertenecía a su primo.

-Bien, de cualquier manera -Comenzó la anciana- sólo tienes que seguir recto por aquella calle, no muy lejos llegarás a un largo paseo, después a una pequeña plaza. En ese punto, pídele a otra persona que te indique el camino.

-Gracias -Agradeció Hinata con sinceridad.

La mujer mayor pareció no molestarse con aquello y siguió su camino, alejándose rápidamente de la joven, como si fuese un gran estorbo en medio de la calle.

Hinata respiró hondo, tratando de ignorar su rostro rojo. Por lo menos ahora sabía qué camino tomar. Sin dudar, comenzó a caminar en la dirección que la señora le había indicado.  
Andó largamente, siguiendo exactamente las indicaciones que había recibido. Encontró la calzada y más adelante la pequeña plaza. Allí detuvo a un señor que fue mucho más simpático que la primera mujer y le dijo que sólo necesitaba caminar algunas cuadras más y después subir una larga avenida y en veinte minutos más estaría allí.

Hinata le agradeció y se sentó en uno de los bancos blancos y rotos de la pequeña plaza para recuperarse un poco de la caminata del puerto hasta allí. Los pies le dolían horriblemente, calzaba sus mejores botas, (y únicas) se las habían regalado en su quince cumpleaños; era una pena que sus pies hubiese crecido algunos centímetros más después de su aniversario.  
Una vez más, algo raspó sus pies, llamando su atención: allí estaba el pequeño gatito negro mirándola e indicándole que quería otra galleta.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? -Preguntó al animalito- ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

El gato maulló de un modo que se parecía mucho a un "sí".

-No tengo más galletas para ti, vete.

El felino continuó refregándose en Hinata, parecía que realmente ella le gustaba. La joven sonrió una vez más al animal.

-Oye, no me hagas pasar más vergüenza -Le habló Hinata, levantándose.

Su descanso se había acabado. La tarde se extendía sobre Londres. No había sol, la ciudad entera estaba cubierta por una inmensa camada de nubes cenicientas que humedecían el ambiente.

La joven caminó en la dirección que el hombre le había indicado, el pequeño gato negro la perseguía en sus andares. Cuanto más andaba, más percibía que se estaba acercando a los barrios lujosos. Allí, entre las grandes mansiones de rejas negras, habían tiendas que ostentaban cosas de inmenso valor. Collares, pulseras y pendientes extremadamente valiosos brillaban en sus vitrinas, al lado de comercios que exhibían vestidos lujosos tejidos con telas finas y carísimas.

La joven quedó sorprendida cuando pasó frente a un lujoso café en una esquina. Allí, personas vestidas con elegancia tomaban té y comían bollos sentados en pequeñas mesas de hierro en la calzada. Hinata encontró que la escena le recordaba a un cuadro en movimiento.

Cansada, con los pies y la espalda doliéndole, comenzó a subir la larga avenida que le habían dicho que estaba próxima a la calle donde quedaba la casa de su primo. Ya había desistido de intentar ahuyentar al pequeño gato negro; él la seguía perezosamente, balanceando su rabo negro y lustroso.

Cuando creía que su caminata no iba a terminar nunca, finalmente llegó al fin de la avenida, y giró a la derecha entrando en la calle donde se encontraba su primo. El lugar la deslumbró: la vía estaba flanqueada por caserones coloniales y contemporáneos, todos en óptimo estado de conservación, así como sus jardines. Hinata confirmó el remitente de la carta para ver si había cometido algún error. No, no lo había cometido; estaba todo correcto.

Avanzó por el suelo empedrado a pasos vacilantes, procurando encontrar el número de la casa de su primo. Sus manos estaba sudadas y sucias, sabía que ni de lejos debía tener buena apariencia. Sus pies pararon ante la casa más impresionante de todo el barrio, sus ojos perlados comprobaron el número para ver si estaba todo bien. La saliva se espesó en su boca La casa era simplemente deslumbrante.

Hinata subió vacilante los escalones que llevaban a una inmensa puerta doble de madera. Notó que todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, deseó de todo corazón que hubiese alguien en la casa. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, golpeó tres veces en la puerta sintiendo su corazón martillear en su pecho. Algunos minutos después, oyó pasos tras la puerta, que fue abierta inmediatamente. Frente a Hinata, recortado sobre el batiente, se hallaba un señor mayor vestido de mayordomo.

-No deseamos nada hoy, gracias -Sin decir más, el hombre cerró la puerta en la cara de Hinata.

La joven permaneció allí parada, con la mano erguida, sintiéndose confusa. Debía estar en extremo horrible para que el mayordomo la confundiese con una vendedora a puerta fría.  
El rostro de Hinata enrojeció debido a la vergüenza. Sabía que estaba muy roja, sus manos temblaban cuando volvió a golpear la puerta.

Esa vez, no necesitó esperar tanto. Una vez más, el mayordomo la atendió; no parecía ni un poco feliz de verla.

-¿Eres tú de nuevo, chiquilla? -Preguntó- Ya te dije que no deseamos comprar nada hoy.

-Pero señor, espere... Yo... -Le rogó Hinata.

En ese instante la atención de ambos fue robada, un bulto negro pasó por debajo de las piernas de Hinata, que lo siguió con atención y vio, con extremo pavor, el gato negro que la había seguido corriendo descontroladamente y colgándose en las blanquísimas cortinas que se hallaban sobre las inmensa ventanas.

-Por Dios, ¿qué es eso? -Exclamó el mayordomo con precipitación- ¿De dónde ha salido ese gato?

Hinata sintió cómo su corazón le saltaba a la garganta; el gato que la había seguido durante todo el trayecto, estaba ahora colgado entre las cortinas de la casa de su primo, balanceándose como loco. No demoró mucho hasta que escuchó el tejido ceder y rasgarse casi hasta el suelo. Hinata tuvo ganas de salir corriendo por la vergüenza.

El viejo mayordomo corrió en dirección a las cortinas tratando de espantar al animal; no fue una buena idea. Descontrolado, el animal subió a una pequeña mesa derrumbándo un inmenso jarrón, que cayó al suelo transformándose de inmediato en inmensos trozos de porcelana.

-¡Que alguien coja a ese monstruo! -Exclamó el mayordomo, tratando de coger al gato.

Hinata no consiguió permanecer parada un momento más. Corrió en dirección al gato, que pasó por encima de ella, subiendo de nuevo a las cortina y después en el borde de la chimenea, derribando porta-retratos que cayeron al suelo.

El escandalo llamó la atención de más empleados, que siguieron el ruido y vinieron hasta la sala para ver lo que estaba pasando. Hinata trató una vez más de agarrar al felino, que ahora le araño la mano y subió encima de un armario, derribando más cosas que se destrozaron en el suelo. Determinada a acabar con aquella confusión, se zambulló tras él, agarrándolo cuando trataba de entrar bajo un sillón. La pequeña bestia, asustada, mordió y arañó la mano de la joven, que aún sintiendo dolor, no lo soltó. Entonces el gato percibió que no había más espatoria y se calmó al fin. Todos los empleados estaban mirándola estupefactos; el rostro de Hinata ardió como nunca antes en aquel día.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué diablos están derribando mi casa?

Una voz extremadamente fría y nada amigable vino de lo alto de la escalera. El corazón de Hinata paró de latir. Un silencio extremo y sin gracia se instaló en el lugar.

De pie al inicio de la escalera y sólo una sábana blanca cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo, Neji les miraba con sus ojos perlados chisporroteando.

-¿Entonces? -Preguntó Neji encarando a sus empleados, especialmente al mayordomo-. ¿Nadie me va a decir lo que está pasado?

-Neji-Nisan... -La voz de Hinata sonó débil, pero el silencio era tan intenso que todo pudieron oírla, y miraron en su dirección.

Los ojos de Neji se clavaron en ella; se abrieron de par en par, el color se fue de su rostro e intentó contener el temblor de su cuerpo. Sus ojos centelleaban de odio mientras observaba a su prima.

-¿Aún no has perdido esa manía irritante de llamarme Ni-san? -Preguntó Neji, bajando la voz hasta que se asemejó al silbido de una serpiente.

Hinata murmuró un pedido de disculpa inteligible.

Los ojos del mayordomo estaban fijos en ella; parecía ver a un fantasma.

-¿Hinata-sama? -Le preguntó, llamando su atención- ¿Es usted realmente?

La muchacha asintió. Tal vez fuese sólo su imaginación, pero creyó que los ojos del mayordomo brillaban debido a las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en ellos.

Neji cruzó la sala, acortando la distancia que les separaba y obligándola a mirarle.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Preguntó Neji agresivamente.

Ella trató de responder, sin embargo su voz parecía estaba perdida en algún lugar de su garganta; tardó en encontrarla.

-Llegué a última hora de la mañana...

-Imposible -La cortó Neji-. En la carta que recibí en el internado decía que llegarías de aquí a dos semanas.

-El capitán me dijo que a veces el viaje a veces es más largo y el navio llega más rápido a su destino.

Él la observó buscando alguna señal de mentira, como no lo encontró, continuó presionándola.

-¿Y puedo saber cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-Andando.

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron, un silencio inquietante se adueñó de la sala. De repente, Hinata se dio cuenta de que todos los empleados aún estaban allí oyendo la conversación con su primo.

-¿Del puerto hasta aquí?, ¿Has venido andado desde allí?, ¿Estás loca?

El rostro de Hinata se tiñó de rojo, no consiguía mirar a los ojos de Neji; se sentía completamente descolocada, como si hubiese hecho algo mal.

-No sabía qué hacer -Se defendió ella-, esperé, pero nadie apareció para traerme... Pedí información en las calles y vine andando.

-¡Por qué no pagaste una diligencia!? -Gritó Neji asustándola aún más-. Podrían haberte robado o matado.

-No tenía dinero -Respondió Hinata en voz baja.

Su respuesta irritó aún más a su primo.

-¡Por todos los diablos!, ¿no tenías dinero para una simple diligencia?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, sintiendo su rostro encenderse.

-¡Perfecto! -Exclamó Neji.

El chico continuó durante largo tiempo, observando a la muchacha delante suyo. Parecía que no miraría más en su dirección. Sus ojos recayeron entonces sobre sus empleados.

-¿Qué estáis esperando para limpiar éste desastre? -Preguntó irritado.

Los empleados se despertaron del trance, se deslizaron por los pasillos en busca de lo necesario para la limpieza de la sala parcialmente destruida. Sólo permanecieron en ella Hinata, Neji y el mayordomo Sarutobi.

-¿Y qué es eso? -Preguntó Neji apuntando al gato negro en el regazo de Hinata- ¿Ha sidi ese animal el que ha destruido mi sala?

-Lo encontré en el puerto -Explicó Hinata-, me ha seguido desde entonces. No sé qué le pasó, simplemente salió corriendo cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta.

Sin que Hinata tuviera tiempo de terminar de hablar, Neji agarró el pequeño gato negro por el pescuezo, que protestó arañando y mordiendo. Sin ningún remordimiento o sentimiento de culpa, el Hyuuga fue hasta la puerta, y lanzó al felino a la calle.

Hinata estaba demasiado asustada para hablar. Sus ojos perlados estaban fijos en su primo. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser así?

-La próxima vez -Avisó Neji- no traigas animales a mi casa. Te haría pagar por el prejuicio que me causó, pero como ya he notado, no tienes ningún dinero.

Aturdida, Hinata sintió el calor abandonar su rostro, sabía que debía estar extremadamente pálida. No consiguió encontrar la palabra adecuada.

-Sarutobi -Le llamó Neji- Acomódala en cualquier cuarto. Cuando me haya despertado por completo iré a verla.

Sin decir nada más, Neji subió las escaleras pisando fuerte, aferrando de forma precaria la sábana enrollada en su cintura.

Hinata y Sarutobi permanecieron en silencio hasta que Neji hubo desaparecido completamente de su vista. Entonces el mayordomo se giró en dirección a Hinata diciendo:

-Me siento muy feliz de tenerla aquí, señorita Hyuuga, espero que pueda perdonar mi ignorancia al no haberla reconocido.

Aún aturdida, Hinata miró al mayordomo. Después de toda la hostilidad de su primo, la gentileza de aquel hombre la dejó encantada.

-No se preocupe por eso. No fue nada.

-Por favor, sígame. Le mostraré su cuarto. Debe estar muy cansada.

La joven asintió. Sí, estaba exsausta; sentía como si su corazón pesase una tonelada.

El primer encuentro con su primo había sido un verdadero desastre.

Hinata siguió al mayordomo llamado Sarutobi por los pasillos largo y bien iluminados de la mansión. Aún sintiéndose completamente descolocada y avergonzada por los acontecimientos de minutos atrás, la joven no pudo dejar de observa e impresionarse con el interior de aquel lugar.

La mansión ostentaba un aire serio y rígido pero elegante. Los muebles era de óptima calidad y todo se encontraba en su lugar, sin desorden. Todo estaba muy limpio, la casa entera tenía un frescor a pino, así como un silencio opresor.

El cuarto de Hinata quedaba en medio de un largo pasillo en el segundo piso, al lado de varias puertas más. En pensamientos, la joven se preguntó dónde estaría el cuarto de su primo, pero al final decidió que prefería no saberlo.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta, dejando a Hinata impresionada. El cuarto era inmenso, mucho mayor que su cuarto en el internado de Estados Unidos. Una gran cama colonial estaba pegada a la pared, las ventanas abiertas mostraban los tejados de las mansiones colindantes. Frente a la cama había una pequeña pero hermosa chimenea que se encontraba apagada. A la izquierda había otra puerta donde estaba el baño anexo. Hinata creyó que sería muy difícil para ella acostumbrarse a todo aquel lujo.

-Espero que el cuarto esté a su gusto, señorita -Dijo el mayordomo atrayendo la atención de Hinata.

La joven se giró tratando de sonreír sin demostrar su nerviosismo.

-Sí... Es muy bonito.

-Espero que pueda perdonarnos. No pudimos preparar nada mejor, estábamos esperando su llegada de aquí a dos semanas.

-El cuarto es realmente bueno -Respondió Hinata.

Sus ojos perlados recorrieron el aposento una vez más. No había nada allí que indicase que era un cuarto femenino o masculino, casi no había detalles, era una habitación impersonal.

Hinata no vinculó el hecho, no era esperada ese día y comenzaba a pensar que no era bienvenida.

-Señorita -La llamó Sarutobi una vez más, atrayendo su atención-, espero que no guarde resentimientos hacia el señor. Sé que es rudo y grosero, pero él realmente está contento de verla.

Le miró. Sabía que no había confianza ni verdad en aquellas palabras, aún así sonrió tratando de animar al hombre.

Los ojos castaños del mayordomo brillaban mientras observaba a Hinata.

-Voy a buscar algo para que coma. Tome un baño y descanse, después el señor vendrá a verla.

Hinata asintió. No estaba ni un poco animada ante la perspectiva de ver a su primo de nuevo, pero la palabra baño le pareció extremadamente tentadora.

Por fin, el mayordomo salió del cuarto dejando a Hinata sola. Cansada, suspiró; cogió una pequeña maleta del suelo y fue en dirección al baño.

Allí también estaba presente el lujo: la bañera de porcelana tenía pies de bronce en forma de patas de gato, lo cual la hizo sonreír espontáneamente. Las toallas apiladas sobre un apoyadero próximo a la pila eran blanquísimas y felpudas; los grifos también era de bronce.

Hinata se sintió feliz al tirar la ropa sucia y sudada, abrió el grifo dejando que el agua caliente llenase la bañera. Le dolía todo, no quería pensar en lo que había sucedido; la imagen del rostro enfurecido de su primo aún estaba muy nítida en su mente.

Se sumergió en la bañera, el agua caliente fue como una caricia deliciosa. Recordó, sin una gota de nostalgia, los precarios baños que había tomado durante el viaje en navío. Dificilmente haría otro viaje como aquel por decisión propia.

Hinata permaneció dentro de la bañera hasta que los dedos de sus pies y manos se arrugaron y el agua se enfrió. Se levantó sintiendo frío y se cubrió con una enorme toalla.

De la ventana de su cuarto, surgía una suave luz dorada que iluminaba el ambiente, el fin de la tarde había llegado, trayendo en silencio aún mayor para la mansión. Con cuidado, la joven encendió dos velas en un candelero que estaba encima de su mesita de noche. Reparó en que había una bandeja de plata sobre su cama con legumbres, un gran pedazo de pollo y un cáliz de vino. Su estómago roncó mientras observaba la comida. Al lado de la bandeja estaba su mejor vestido, azul-marino, con un cuello bien cerrado y puños acabados en encaje blanco. Casi nunca aquel vestido, a no ser en ocasiones muy especiales, lo que definitivamente no era el caso. Pero no culpó a la empleada que lo había escogido, tal vez, en Londres las costumbres fuesen diferentes.

Con cuidado colocó el vestido azul en una percha para luego ponerlo en un guardarropa de caoba, así como el resto de sus vestido, que en total sumaban cinco. Para usarlo aquella noche, Hinata escogió su otro vestido negro. Estaba de luto por la muerte de su padre, y no le importaba si estaba descolorido y muy usado.

Se deshizo la trenza y peinó su largo cabello negro. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la puesta de sol que podía observarse desde la ventana. La luz casi se había extinguido, dejando las sombras oscuras de la noche caer sobre la ciudad.

Hinata se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo. No sabía hacerse peinados innovadores y sofisticado, pero lo básico le gustaba. La joven se había sentado en un pequeño sofá al lado de su ventana para apreciar la cena que el mayordomo había dejado en su cuarto, cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

De pie frente a Hinata, vestido elegantemente con calzas azul oscuro que se agarraban a sus piernas, botas hasta las rodillas y una casaca negra, Neji ejercía una presencia amenazante. Su largo y basta cabello de tono chocolate estaba preso en una coleta floja. Sus pupilas perladas, más frías que las de Hinata, estaban fijos en ella.

La joven perdió el hambre de inmediato. Sus dedos se tensaron automáticamente mientras un frío incómodo se deslizaba por su estómago.

-Espero que te hayan acomodado bien -Dijo Neji con un timbre frío e impersonal.

Hinata se forzó a continuar encarando a Neji, diciéndose a sí misma que no necesitaba temerle, ya que ahora él era su único pariente vivo, su única familia.

-Sí… Está todo bien… -Respondió ella- Muchas gracias por haberme recibido en tu casa...

-¿Crees que me gusta hacer esto?

El corazón de la muchacha se disparó de un modo doloroso e incómodo; no había sido su imaginación, ni siquiera una mera desconfianza. Su primo no se sentía feliz con su presencia en aquella casa, y ahora se lo decía con todas las letras. Sus ojos chispeaban de forma tan amenazadora que Hinata llegó a repensarse si aquel hombre no la odiaba. Se sintió intrigada, con miedo… ¿qué había hacho para conseguir tamaña enemistad? Había visto a Neji poquísimas veces en su infancia…

-No lo entiendo -Respondió ella con un hilo de voz, siendo sincera-. ¿Por qué me dijiste que podría estar aquí si no me querías cerca?

Los ojos de Neji brillaron aún más, su rostro se tornó duro e impasible. Hinata supo, solamente con observarle, que él no respondería a su pregunta.

-Los motivos por los cuáles te recibí en mi casa no te interesan. Siéntete grata porque te haya acogido, ya que no tenías forma de sustentarte sola.

Hinata bajó el rostro rápidamente. Parecía que Neji sentía placer lo pobre que ella era comparado con él. Deseó estar de vuelta al internado y jamás volver a salir de él.

-No me gusta que estés aquí -Continuó Neji-, por eso mismo sé lista e intenta evitarme lo máximo posible. Quién sabe si olvido que existes. Tengo planes para no tener que preocuparme más por ti en un tiempo. Te casaré lo más rápido posible.

-¿Casarme? -Exclamó Hinata, asustada-

-Si, casarte -Respondió Neji maliciosamente-. Tu madre te dejó el título de duquesa, lo que ya es algo bueno; eso y una pequeña dote que que pretendo dar al hombre que te despose...

-No puedes hacer eso… No puedes simplemente entregarme al primer hombre que aparezca.

-¿Por qué no? -Los labios de Neji estaban abiertos ahora en una sonrisa fría y cínica-. Soy tu tutor, por eso mismo tengo todo el derecho a escoger al hombre que se case contigo.

-No estás teniendo en cuenta mi opinión… -Murmuró Hinata.

-¿Y qué opinión podrías tener tú? Ahora soy tu tutor y sé lo que es mejor para ti.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con espanto; aquello era injusto. Una bola se formó en su garganta. De repente un inmenso cansancio la abatió, su cabeza giraba lentamente y las palabras de su primo sonaban cada vez más amenazadoras.

-Por favor -Le rogó Hinata, tratando de calmar los larifos frenéticos de su corazón-, no me obligues a casarme, yo...

-Esa renuencia -Preguntó de repente Neji, interesado, con sus flameando de desdén-. ¿Acaso te dejaste algún amante en los Estados Unidos?

La pregunta le sentó como una patada, sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas y caldearle el rostro. Algo se agitó dentro de su estómago, como cuerdas anudadas. Quería discutir con él y mostrarle lo injusto que estaba siendo… Nunca había tenido un amante, ni siquiera un enamorado… Pasó toda su juventud dentro de un internado para chicas. Siempre creyó que su padre le conseguiría un buen hombre como marido y con el tiempo aprendería a amarle. Nunca se preocupó con asuntos románticos… ¡pero no se casaría sólo porque su primo la considerara un estorbo! Podía cuidar de sí misma, y se lo probaría a Neji.

-Nunca he tenido un amante -Respondió Hinata con toda la dignidad que consiguió juntar-, y no es por eso que me estoy oponiendo a tu idea de casarme con alguien que tú escojas. Puedo probarte que sé cuidar de mí misma.

-Aún así -Preguntó Neji, incrédulo-, ¿puedo saber cómo harías eso?

-Trabajaría, sé cuidar muy bien de una casa...

-¿Eso es una oferta? Gracias, pero la rechazaré; como puedes ver, ya tengo empleados suficientes.

-Puedo conseguir trabajo en la ciudad -Continuó Hinata, sin querer desistir-, en una casa…

-He asumido tu responsabilidad -Objetó Neji, brusco-, te vas a quedar viviendo en mi casa hasta que haga los preparativos necesarios para tu boda…

Los argumentos de Hinata habían llegado a su fin, su primo parecía haber llegado al extremo de la conversación. El estómago de la jocen continuaba convulsionándose.

-No tengo más que decir -Acrecentó Neji- Estaré fuera toda la noche, si necesitas algo pídeselo a alguno de los empleados.

Hinata asintió, sus ojos encararon el rostro de Neji por algunos instantes. Se podía decir que eran familiares por las semejanzas físicas, el mismo tono pálido en las piel, los ojos casi sin color, el contorno oval del rostro, el liso del cabello a pesar de ser de diferente color. Pero ella no sentía que él fuese su pariente… Había tanta hostilidad en sus gestos y en las palabras de su primo; como dos extraños ahora obligados a vivir juntos.

Lentamente, en silencio, Hinata vio como su primo le daba la espalda y caminaba en dirección a la puerta del cuarto. Parecía fuerte, sin temores, capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa; lajoven envidió aquella postura tenerla aunque sólo fuese un poco. Si por lo menos Neji no fuese tan hostil, pensó, entonces, tal vez, ellos podrían ser una familia… Se comportarían como familiares que se preocupaban unos por otros.

-Ni-san -Le llamó, incapaz de contenerse; tal vez, si ella era un poco más amigable Neji también lo sería.

Aquellos ojos perlados se clavaron en el rostro de Hinata con frialdad; distantes.

-Perdóname -Le pidió de, avergonzada-, sin apelativos infantiles...

Los ojos del Hyuuga continuaron escrutándola. El chico no dijo una sola palabra, permaneció con la mano en el manillar de la puerta, ahora abierta.

-Ten cuidado… -Le pidió ella, concluyendo la frase.

Por un instante, la joven percibió la faz de su primo cambiar casi imperceptiblemente… Volverse menos austera y hostil… Pero él recuperó tan rápido su postura de distancia controlada, que Hinata creyó que lo había imaginado. Sin decir nada, él asintió con la cabeza y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un "click".

Hinata se quedó sola de nuevo. Todo se encontraba tan silencioso que pudo oír el sonido del fuego quemando la mecha y derritiendo la cera de la vela. Se sintió desamparada, extremadamente solitaria. Estaba lejos del lugar donde había crecido. Aunque hubiese nacido en Inglaterra, no se sentía como si ese fuese su lugar. Había dejado el país con su padre siendo aún muy joven. Nunca pensó que su primo la trataría con tanta frialdad. No quería ser un estorbo para él. Neji era su único pariente vivo, su única familia.

El ruido de algo siendo arañado en la ventana llamó su atención. Curiosa, Hinata se aproximó a ésta para ver al pequeño gato negro que la había seguido parado en el parapeto de la ventana con los ojos esmeraldinos suplicantes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven abrió la ventana, permitiendo que el gato entrase junto a una fresca brisa nocturna. Sin perder el tiempo, el animalito saltó dentro del cuarto y comenzó a mordisquear un pedazo el pedazo de pollo que había en la bandeja encima de la cama. Los labios de la joven formaron una sonrisa; ella no tenía hambre, al contrario del pequeño gato negro.

Con cautela, se aproximó a la cama, sentándose lentamente. El pequeño felino paró de comer y posó sus ojos inteligentes en el rostro de Hinata, como si la investigara. Juzgando que ella no representaba ningún peligro, volvió a comer rápidamente. La sonrisa en sus labios se alargó, por lo menos al gato no le incomodaba estar a su lado; se sintió menos sola.

-Necesitas un nombre -Informó Hinata mientras observaba a su nuevo amigo felino.

Al gato no le importó el comentario, estaba oliendo las legumbres con mucha curiosidad; parecía que ya se había hartado del pollo.

-Nunca he tenido una mascota, estaba prohibido tener animales en el internado.

Mentalmente, Hinata se preguntó si también estaría prohibido tener un gato allí. Neji estaría enfurecido con la presencia del animal. Aún así, decidió arriesgarse; se sentía mehor con la presencia del gato.

-¡Nino! -Exclamó de repente, como si de repente hubiese tenido una idea súbita-. Eres pequeño y agraciado, creo que ese es un nombre perfecto. ¿Tú qué opinas?

El gato la miró y soltó un pequeño maullido, mostrando los menudos dientes puntiagudos y la lengua rosada.

-Creo que eso ha sido un sí.

Perezosamente, Nino se levantó y se fue con Hinata, refregando su cuerpo peludo contra el brazo de la chica. Un suspiro profundo escapó de sus labios rosados: no sería fácil permaneces allí, en aquel país extraño, pero no tenía alternativa, sería mejor acostumbrarse rápido… así el sufrimiento sería menos.

**Continuará...

* * *

Nota original de Dondeloth: **Bueno, gente, ¡debo disculparme por el enorme atraso de este capítulo! Por decir la verdad, ya estaba listo pero simplemente estaba con el próximo, entonces lo fui dejando para después... y acabó demorándose mucho. Espero que podáis disculparme por la demora y que apreciéis éste capítulo. Quiero agradecer desde el fondo de mi corazón, a las personas que leen este fanfic y comentaron. ¡Gracias por el incentivo y apoyo! No tengo palabras para expresar lo feliz que me siento. Disculpad una vez más por la demora. El próximo capítulo saldrá más rápido, ya lo estoy terminando.

**Nota de Isthar: **¡Hola! Yo también tengo que disculparme. Resulta que tenía medio capítulo traducido, y se me perdió, simplemente no sé dónde lo puse. Como consecuencia, tuve que volver a empezar. Me he dejado las manos en esto. Gracias por leer. Comentaré rápidamente que Neji me ha parecido un mal tío en este capítulo, espero que se le bajen los humos. Bueno, gracias a las que habéis dejado reviews, a continuación os dejo los agradecimientos a: **Viicoviic, Akasha, UchihaHinataChan, LennaParis, Star Flowers, Flordezereso, Miyazawa-san, NejiHien, Naki-chan Love** y **Marjugagu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Naruto obviamente no me pertenece y todo el mundo lo sabe. Obviamente, Kakashi sí me pertenece, y todos lo saben.

Fanfic sin fines lucrativos: Inspirado en la obra de Judith McNaught "Para siempre".

Traducción de _"__Somente__ você" (Solamente tú),_ de **Dondeloth.**

**

* * *

**

**Somente você**

**3

* * *

**

Remotamente, Hinata escuchó pasos a su alrededor, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, tenía tanto sueño... pero tenía que levantarse ya, a la directora Anko no le gustaban los atrasos y no quería recibir una reprimenda.

Unos ojos perlados se abrieron de repente; confusa, Hinata observó la fina cortina que cubría la ventana. Afuera, la luz del sol era débil, había nubes de humo blancas saliendo de chimeneas con tejados rojos. Aquella no era la escena que Hinata acostumbraba a ver en el internado... Estaba en Londres, en casa de su primo Neji. Su ánimo descendió profundamente hasta su estómago.

Sin ánimo ninguno, Hinata se movió en la cama sintiendo una vez más la suavidad y el caro perfume de las sábanas, pero algunos ruidos en el cuarto le llamaron la atención. Sólo en aquel instante notó que había una criada en la habitación; estaba haciendo una maleta con todas sus ropas. Tal vez, Neji hubiese desistido de cuidar de ella, tal vez quisiese que se marchara lo más rápido posible. Las garras del miedo agarraron su corazón. Si su primo la expulsaba, ¿dónde iría?

-¿Con... permiso? —Llamó Hinata, atrayendo la atención de la criada. Necesitaba preguntarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

La joven criada miró asustada a Hinata, como si tuviese miedo de estar cometiendo un grave error.

-Discúlpeme -Pidió la sirvienta inmediatamente-. No quería despertarla. Lo siento mucho.

-No me despertaste -Respondió Hinata, desconcertada.

El rostro de la joven se tiñó de rojo mientras ella se explicaba:

-El señor Hyuuga me pidió que hiciese sus maletas, ya que en breve partiremos a la mansión Hyuuga.

-¿Mansión Hyuuga? -Preguntó Hinata, confusa-. ¡Espera! ¿Esa no es la casa de Ni-san... quiero decir, de Neji-sama?

-El señor Hyuuga posee varias propiedades en todo el país, señorita, pero acostumbra a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la mansión Hyuuga en el campo, a dos horas de Londres.

Los ojos perlados de Hinata se abrieron con espanto. Por lo visto, no tenía ni idea de cuán rico era su primo. Sin embargo, eso no podía importarle por ahora. La criada le había dicho que iban a una propiedad en una zona rural de Londres, incluyéndola a ella, lo que indicaba que su primo aún no la había expulsado. El descubrimiento la alivió.

-Necesita arreglarse, señorita -Informó la criada-. Debe estar cansada del viaje en navío, pero al señor no le gustan los atrasos y ha dicho que hoy quiere almorzar en la mansión.

Hinata percibió claramente el miedo de la joven criada al citar a su primo. Debía ser un patrón extremadamente rígido con sus empleados. La Hyuuga simpatizó con la criada.

-Bueno, entonces voy a arreglarme. No quiero que nadie se atrase por mi culpa.

-Déjeme ayudarla -Le pidió la criada.

El rostro de Hinata se tiñó de rojo. Pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que lograse acostumbrarse a todo aquel lujo. Nunca antes había tenido una criada para ayudarla a vestirse, pero se podía decir que era muy eficiente, no permitiendo un no por respuesta.

Todos sus vestidos estaban todos planchados, a excepción de tres, guardados en una inmensa maleta de cuero negro. Hinata escogió su otro vestido negro, sin escote y mangas largas que terminaban en delicados bordado que ella misma había realizado; el vestido la dejaba con una apariencia simple y delicada.

La criada insistió en peinar su largo cabello, pero ella, extremadamente avergonzada, no se lo permitió. Sólo pasó un peine por su melena y la dejó suelta, cayendo sobre su delgada espalda.

Cuando al fin estuvo debidamente vestida y peinada, la doncella la acompañó hasta una refinado comedor, donde su primo tomaba café servido por el mayordomo Sarutobi.

Hinata sintió su rostro caliente al adentrarse en la sala; por instantes, sus ojos quedaron fijos en la hermosa araña de cristal encima de su cabeza. La joven creyó haber visto esa misma imagen en algún lugar.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada? -Preguntó Neji, sacándola de sus devanéos.

Muy avergonzada, Hinata balanceó la cabeza en negativa, sentándose en una silla al lado de su primo. Gentilmente, Sarutobi la ayudó y enseguida depositó un plato de porcelana decorado con pequeñas y delicadas flores rojas frente a ella. Se sintió en extremo feliz por haber estudiado en un colegio donde conocer la etiqueta en la mesa siempre fue bien recibido.  
Por encima del periódico que estaba leyendo, Neji irguió sus pupilas para depositarlas sobre su prima: ella no parecía tener ninguna dificultad en reconocer los cubiertos necesarios para cada comida. Sus gestos eran delicados y precisos.

Hinata podía ser sólo una chiquilla con con el título de duquesa y sin ningún dinero, pero había en ella una gracia sólo obtenida por pocos al nacer. Neji sabía que no poseía eso; él era un mero bastardo rico.

Cerrando con brusquedad el diario, el Hyuuga tomó su taza de té y se la llevó a los labios mientras decía:

-Partiremos después del desayuno. Espero que esté todo preparado en tu cuarto.

Hinata asintió indicándole que sí. La comida estaba especialmente deliciosa, pero ella no conseguía concentrarse en ella; se sentía avergonzada por la presencia de su primo, siempre tan frío y rígido.

-Hinata -Preguntó Neji en determinado momento, atrayendo su atención-, pasé esta mañana frente a tu cuarto y oi algunos ruidos extraños; algo parecía estar arañando el suelo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Los ojos perlados de la Hyuuga se abrieron ligeramente al oír aquello. Había olvidado por completo de Nino, el pequeño gato que había hecho un ruido razonable por la mañana, tratando de salir del cuarto. El rostro de Hinata se volvió rojo mientras notaba la mirada desconfiada de Neji sobre su persona. Su menta pensaba en varias respuestas posibles, pero todas eran mentira y Hinata siempre fue una pésima mentirosa.

-Yo-yo... e-estaba -Comenzó la Hyuuga, nerviosa y retorciéndose las manos sobre el regazo- buscando una cosa...

-¿Aún tartamudeas? -Preguntó Neji, impresionado.

-Sólo cuando estoy nerviosa -Respondió la joven, quedando aún más roja.

-¿Por qué estás nerviosa?

-Yo... n-no conseguí encontrar lo que buscaba...

La ceja de Neji se arqueó ligeramente. Podía ver claramente el perfil rojo de Hinata, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ella estaba mintiendo, pero, ¿qué estaría escondiendo en su cuarto?

-Voy a subir para continuar buscando... la cosa que perdí -Dijo Hinata, levantándose muy rápido de la mesa y subiendo las escaleras antes de que Sarutobi o Neji tuviesen la oportunidad de contestar.

**&**

Hinata cerró la puerta tras de sí, acercó su espalda a la madera y se llevó la mano al pecho, tratando de calmar su respiración acelerada. Reparó en su maletas, que ya estaban listas encima de la cama. Pero no había señal del pequeño gato negro en ningún lugar. ¿Alguna criada lo habría encontrado y echado fuera?

Su corazón latió más fuerte por el miedo de pensar en esa posibilidad. Nino había sido su primer amigo en aquel país lejano, no le importaba que fuera sólo un animal. No quería separarse más de él.

-Nino… -Le llamó la chica en voz baja, tratando de atraer la atención del felino.

No hubo ninguna respuesta, ningún ronroneo o movimiento. Sintiendo sus entrañas retorcerse, Hinata se arrodilló al lado de la elegante cama y levantó la colcha blanca para poder ver mejor allí abajo. Ya había notado que a Nino le gustaba quedarse en lugares escondidos.

Una sonrisa divertida y brillante surgió en sus labios cuando avistó la pequeña figura del gato negro durmiendo bajo su cama. Su pequeña boca rosada estaba abierta y sus largos bigotes temblaban mientras respiraba. Fue por eso que el gato no le respondió, dormía profundamente.

Con mucho cuidado, metió la mano bajo la cama y atrajo el cuerpecito caliente de Nino hacia sí. El animal se agitó un poco en su sueño pero no despertó. Aún sonriendo, Hinata lo acomodó en sus brazos, y justo en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Hinata... -Dijo Neji, parando abruptamente cuando vio al gato en brazos de su prima-. ¿Qué hace ese animal en mi casa sin mi permiso?

El tono gélido de Neji la asustó, la joven apretó al gato entre sus brazos aún más; la mirada de su primo le lanzó la congeló.

-Le dejé entrar anoche -Explicó Hinata, levantándose con timidez-, tenía hambre...

-¿Has dejado que un animal entre en mi casa sin yo saberlo? -Preguntó Neji, enfurecido-. ¿Me lo pensabas contar alguna vez?

Sin esperar respuesta, Neji caminó en su dirección, y con fuerza, agarró al gato por el pescuezo, quitándoselo a Hinata y levantándolo en alto. El animal se rebeló, despertando irritado, sus pequeños dientes y garras trataron de arañar y morder la mano expuesta del Hyuuga.

-¡Por dios! -Exclamó Neji, impresionado-. ¡Es una gato callejero, debe estar lleno de enfermedades!,¡Saldrá inmediatamente de mi casa!

La sentencia de su primo hizo que el corazón le diese una punzada. Inmediatamente, sin pensar en nada, la joven corrió y agarró el brazo con el que Neji sujetaba al gato, que se retorcía frenéticamente.

-¡Ni-san! -Pidió la joven, mirando a los ojos de Neji- ¡Por favor, no!, ¡Déjame quedarme con él, te prometo que voy a cuidar de él!

-¡No soy tu ni-san!

Avergonzada, Hinata bajó la cabeza, mas sus dedos no se soltaron del brazo de su primo. Podía oír los maullidos desesperados de Nino haciendo su corazón retorcerse de pena.

-Discúlpame -Continuó Hinata, sin conseguir enfrentar a Neji-, pero no lo eches fuera. Sé que fue un error esconderlo de ti. Pero te prometo que nunca más lo haré… Por favor, Neji-san…

No quiero estar sin él… Me acompañó hasta aquí desde el puerto…

Los ojos perlados de la joven subieron y se fijaron en el rostro de su primo. Por un instante, ninguno de los dos Hyuuga dijo nada, ni siquiera se movieron, sólo se quedaron en aquella posición, enfrentándose. El rostro de ella estaba ligeramente levantado. Neji era varios centímetros más alto que ella, y reforzaba aún más su postura imponente gracias a la altura. En compensación, Hinata sólo era muchacha fina, de cuerpo delgado.

-Por favor… -Volvió a pedirle Hinata. Sin percibirlo, sus dedos apretaron aún más los músculos del brazo de su primo.

Los labios del Hyuuga formaron una línea rígida. Dejó escapar un suspiro rabioso y entonces respondió, irritado:

-¡Está bien! Si tanto lo quieres, quédate con éste gato demoníaco. No sé cómo alguien puede encontrar en eso una buena mascota.

Las pupilas perladas de Hinata brillaron de felicidad. Sus labios se abrieron en una sonrisa deslumbrante cuando su primo depositó al inquieto animal de nuevo en sus brazos. Nino se calmó inmediatamente al verse en los brazos de su dueña y le lanzó a Neji una mirada triunfante.

-¡Muchas gracias, Neji-san! -Exclamó Hinata, deliciada.

-Cierto -Respondió el Hyuuga en extremo irritado consigo mismo. Frustrado, se pasó una mano por los largos cabellos color chocolate, casi deshaciendo su coleta suelta.

No conseguía mirarla y ver aquella sonrisa espontánea y feliz. Tenía que admitir que Hinata era una actriz excelente. Ninguna mujer que él conociera estaría tan feliz sólo por quedarse con un simple gato callejero.

-Vamos a salir ya -Dijo Neji, ignorando los agradecimientos de Hinata— estate abajo dentro de cinco minutos; y controla a ese animal insalubre.

Sin decir nada más, el chico salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con una fuerza exagerada.

Aún sonriendo, Hinata acarició al pequeño gato en sus brazos. Su primo no era tan malo, aunque se esforzase en demostrarlo.

Las sacudidas y balanceos del carruaje irritaban a Neji en extremo; aunque él sabía que no debería sentirse así. Estaba exagerando, obviamente. A veces, ni él mismo soportaba su genio.  
¿Pero como podía ser diferente? Pensó en silencio. Estaba en el pequeño espaci que era un carruaje con Hinata sentada frente a él; ésta no paraba de sonreír y reír delicadamente por cada payasada que hacía ese gato estúpido, como ronronear o arañar el asiento acolchado del carruaje.

Lo ojos de su prima brillaban mientras acariciaba el pelo negro del gato con todo su cuidado y cariño. Neji se sintió tonto al observar aquella escena, y peor, se irritó con ella. Hasta parecía que tenía celos del gato.

El pensamiento dejó al Hyuuga aún más irritable. Girando su pálido rostro, cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y miró por la ventana del carruaje. Londres pasaba ante sus ojos a rápida velocidad.

Las casas coloniales, los fétidos ríos, las calles llenas de tiendas repletas de gente de todas las clases sociales. El Hyuuga se sentía extremadamente satisfecho de estar dejando ese lugar. Le gustaba visitar aquella ciudad y gastar su dinero en todas las diversiones que le ofrecía. Los lujosos bailes, los restaurantes caros, las hermosas mujeres fáciles y conquistables. Pero, después de un tiempo siempre se agobiaba; en ese momento, era hora de volver a la mansión Hyuuga.

Localizada en la zona rural de Londres, la gigantesca casa al estilo medieval le daba a Neji todo lo que más le gustaba: Paz y sosiego. Allí ningún indeseable le iba a visitar y podía -con todo el confort- cuidar de sus negocios sin dejar la propiedad.

Era su santuario, una de sus conquistas más memorables. De ninguna forma lo entregaría o vendería.

Sin querer, la pierna de Hinata rozó la suya, hacienod que dirigiese la mirada a su prima. Ella continuaba totalmente entretenida, jugando con aquel gato pulgoso, ignorando totalmente la presencia de Neji.

Sonrió mentalmente por aquella ironía. Conocía a varias mujeres que habrían hecho cualquier cosa por dar una vuelta en su carruaje y aprovecharían para intercambiar besos y toques lascivos; pero Hinata le ignoraba por completo, jugando con su mascota como si fuese una niña.

-De esa manera vas a llenarte la ropa de pelos -Comentó Neji con voz ácida, incapaz de continuar sólo observando aquella escena.

Hinata clavó su mirada en el rostro de su primo y le lanzó una sonrisa tímida, como si hubiese percibido su presencia en aquel momento exacto.

-No me importa -Respondió simplemente la Hyuuga-, después sacudiré el vestido.

-Claro -Rebatió Neji, triunfante—, cualquier empleado puede realizar ese trabajo, ¿no es así?

-Siempre he sacudido mis vestidos en el internado -Le explicó ella-; no teníamos empleados.

Incrédulo, Neji continuó observándola. Parecía decir la verdad, aunque se le hacía difícil verla con un cepillo en la mano haciendo el servicio de una simple empleada. De todas maneras, ella era una auténtica Hyuuga; justo al contrario que él.

El pequeño gato negro andaba por las piernas de Hinata, curioso por todo lo que había a su alrededor. El carruaje sufrió entonces una sacudida más intensa, haciendo que el gato perdiese el equilibrio de sus patas y cayese en el espacio en que estaban las piernas de ambos primos.

-¡Nino! -Exclamó la muchacha, salvando al gato— Intenta quedarte quieto.

-¿Nino? -Preguntó Neji en tono de burla— ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese para un gato?

-Bien -Explicó Hinata ligeramente avergonzada por aquella pregunta-… era pequeño… entonces le di ese nombre.

-¿Cómo sabes que es un macho?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, abrió la boca para responder pero se quedó sin habla. No tenía idea si Nino era un gato o una gata.

-No lo sé… -Respondió la Hyuuga al fin.

Neji puso los ojos en blanco con la respuesta de su prima. Era algo típico de ella ese lapso de atención al sexo del animal.

-Dámelo -Pidió el Hyuuga tratando de alcanzar al animal.

El gato negro bufó hacia Neji, tratando de protegerse en el regazo de Hinata. Aún así, el chico tuvo gran trabajo en mantenerlo quieto.

-¡Gato del demonio! -Exclamó Neji.

-¡Nino, compórtate! -Le pidió Hinata.

El Hyuuga giró al gatito cabeza abajo y miró fijamente a la parte inferior del cuerpo, en la zona próxima a las patas traseras del animal.

-No es un gato -Respondió al fin-, es una gata.

Se lo devolvió a Hinata, el gato seguía tratando de arañarlo y lanzando miradas de maldad hacia el Hyuuga.

-¿Nino es una mujer? -Preguntó ella, decepcionada.

-Sin sombra de duda, es una gata -Respondió Neji.

-Entonces no puede tener nombre de macho -Explicó la muchacha-. ¿Qué nombre puedo darle, Neji-san?

-No me preguntes a mí; es tú gato. O mejor, la gata es tuya.

Se quedó pensativa mientras observaba al animal jugar con los hilos en el puño de su vestido.

Neji siguió observándola, detestando ver aquella mirada. Por el amor de Dios, no necesitaba estar así sólo porque no conseguía dar un nombre a su mascota.

-Sus ojos me recuerdan a jades -Comentó neji, incapaz de enfrentar a su prima; miraba por la ventana sin verla.

-Jades… -Repitió Hinata, pronunciando el nombre con cuidado.

_"¡Te estás ablandando, Neji, bastardo idiota!" Pensó Neji. "¡Desde cuando bautizas a gatos?"_

-Jade -Dijo Hinata por fin, volviendo a sonreír mientras miraba a la gata-. Es un nombre perfecto… ¡Gracias, Neji-san!

Al oír su nombre, volvió a mirarla. Una vez más, pudo observar la deslumbrante sonrisa de Hinata. Durante casi un segundo, llegó a pensar que valía la pena fingir ser idiota para verla sonreír de aquella manera, pero se arrepintió de su pensamiento y volvió a ignorarla, mirando el paisaje que comenzaba a cambiar mientras más se alejaban de la ciudad.  
Conocía muy bien ese truco femenino. Las sonrisas sencillas, los ojos brillantes. Cuantas y cuantas veces había visto la misma expresión en los rostros de sus amantes siempre que recibían un regalo particularmente caro.

En opinión de Neji, todas las mujeres eran iguales. Todas hechas de la misma materia podrida, jugueteando para alcanzar sus objetivos. Fingiendo que amaban, que les importaban, cuando en el fondo sólo se preocupaban por sí mismas. Falsas, traicioneras, egoístas...

Sus ojos se hallaban fijos en el paisaje que ahora ostentaba copas frondosas de árboles como el sauce y el roble. El cielo, de un azul profundo, estaba punteado por pequeñas y esparcidas nubes blancas. Pero el Hyuuga no veía nada de eso. En su mente, un antiguo recuerdo volvió para asombrarlo. Era nítido, como la tela de un cuadro recién pintado con colores chillones.

**&**

Neji estaba sentado encima de una inmensa cama, el mal iluminado cuarto donde se encontraba estaba maltrecho, en el suelo, había pequeños fragmentos de vidrio colorido que se reflejaban a la luz de las velas.

Con dedos regordetes y torpes, el pequeño niño trataba de alcanzar el recorte de paño colorido que le llamaba la atención. Era joven y listo, todo le llamaba la atención.

El pedazo de tela escarlata se perdió entre la confusión de mantas y edredones que estaba sobre la cama. Por algunos instantes, el pequeño se entristeció y hasta pensó en llorar, pero cambió rápidamente de idea. A ella le disgustaba que llorase.

Los orbes perlados del del pequeño Neji se irguieron y posaron en la figura sentada frente a un tocador de pino en mal estado. Una mujer cepillaba hábilmente sus largos cabellos negros, dejándolos brillantes y sedosos.

Por el espejo, ella percibió que el niño la observaba. Delicadamente, posó el cepillo en el tocador y se levantó, caminando hacia la cama.

Su cuerpo alto y delgado, casi no era escondido por el tejido fino y transparente del camisón; sus senos pequeños y puntiagudos estaban expuesto exageradamente por el escote del corpiño.

Sus dedos largos y finos tocaron la mejilla de Neji; instintivamente, éste trató de recular para evitar su toque, pero aquel gesto despertó una chispa de ira en los ojos dorados de su madre.

-Hijo mío -Dijo ella, sonriendo hermosamente-, eres tan parecido a tu padre… y eso ojos… Dos perlas rodeadas de pestañas. Nadie puede negar que eres uno de ellos.

Emocionada por sus propias palabras, la mujer se arrodilló junto a su hijo y abrazó su cuerpo frágil y desnutrido. Los ojos de Neji se abrieron por aquel gesto de su madre. Conocía lo suficiente a su madre para saber que ella nunca demostraba cariño sin querer algo a cambio.

Los dedos de la mujer rozaron el corto cabello color chocolate de su hijo. El pequeño aspiró el conocido perfume de su madre: polvo de arroz mezclado con vino.

-Un día -Susurró ella al oído de Neji— tendrás toda la fortuna de la familia Hyuuga… No importa lo que ellos digan, tú eres mío. Mi bastardo Hyuuga.

Con cautela, la mujer dejó de abrazar a su hijo, lo miró largamente y entonces volvió a sonreír de modo angelical.

Golpes se oyeron en la puerta, llamando la atención de Neji y su madre. Su sonrisa aumentó aún más.

-Ha llegado -Anunció a su hijo-, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer: escóndete y no salta hasta que te lo diga.

**&**

-¿Neji-san?

La voz de Hinata trajo a Neji de vuelta al presente. Ya no era un niño asustado de seis años, ya no estaba dentro de ese cuarto fétido e inhabitable. Era un hombre de negocios que había superado todos sus problemas con el pasado y sus fantasmas. Recordar aquello ahora era inútil...

-¿Ha pasado algo? -El tono de voz de su prima sonaba preocupado; el chico lo detestó.

-No -Respondió Neji volviendo a su tono frío habitual.

Hinata no pareció muy convencida con su respuesta, sin embargo volvió su mirada a la ventana. El paisaje le quitó momentáneamente el aliento.

Campos de flores y plantaciones se extendían hasta donde la vista conseguía alcanzar. En el horizonte, podían verse las montañas azuladas que trataban de alcanzar el cielo de un azul sin igual.

Aquí y allí podían verse pequeñas casas y chozas de madera, los árboles de troncos gruesos ladeaban la estrada de tierra para el cultivo. No había mucho movimiento, a veces el carruaje pasaba rápidamente por al lado de alguna carreta empujada por un viejo burro que luego dejaban atrás.

Cuanto más se adentraba el carruaje en aquel valle, más bien se sentía Hinata consigo misma. Aquel lugar combinaba mucho más con ella que la lujosa mansión Hyuuga en la ciudad de Londres.

-Estamos llegando -La avisó Neji.

La joven asintió. Realmente comenzaba a sentirse curiosa por ver la mansión Hyuuga, y principalmente ansiaba salir de aquel carruaje. El viaje la había dejado con dolor en la espalda y las piernas.

Se volvió a fijar en el exterior. No pudo dejar de sonreír cuando el reflejo dorado del sol brilló en la superficie de un lago de aguas cristalinas. Podía oír de fondo el sonido estridente de las cigarras; era un día atípicamente caliente.

-Es un lugar hermoso... -Murmuró Hinata más para sí misma que para su acompañante, sin embargo éste oyó sus palabras.

Al principio no dijo nada, entonces cruzó sus brazos sobre su tórax bien definido. Esa mañana llevaba puesta una casaca ceniza-oscura, con una corbata de seda negra alrededor del cuerpo. Como siempre, estaba extremadamente elegante.

-Es el mejor para estar cuando comienza la primavera -Respondió el Hyuuga sin mirar a su prima-. Londres será un verdadero infierno. Dime Hinata, ¿ya has hecho tu debut?

-¿El qué? -Preguntó repentinamente, prestándole atención.

-Cuando una chica cumple quince años comienza a freqüentar las fiestas de sociedad. Eso se llama debut. Es en ese momento cuando se le elige un marido. Ahora raramente pasa en sus primeras apariciones. Es una costumbre británica antigua.

Las cejas de Hinata se alzaron. No había ninguna costumbre semejante en Estados Unidos, sin sombra de duda tenía que aprender mucho sobre aquel país.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Hinata?

-Dieciocho -Respondió la joven, cautelosa.

-Estás retrasada tres años en realizar tu debut -Le explicó su primo-. Apuesto que en tu colegio no te enseñaron nada sobre etiqueta.

El rostro de la Hyuuga se tiñó de rojo. Tenía plena conciencia, que comparada con las chicas de la ciudad no pasaba de una chica pobre y con el mínimo de instrucción.

-¿Sabes al menos bailar un vals? -Preguntó Neji, continuando con su interrogatorio.

Hinata balanceó la cabeza negativamente. Bajó su mirada, observando sus manos apretando el tejido de su vestido.

Un suspiro frustrado e irritado salió de los labios de Neji. Echó la cabeza atrás, posandola sobre el acolchado de cuero del carruaje.

-Justo como pensé -Respondió-. Voy a tener que contratar a una profesora de etiqueta para ti. No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que comience la primavera el mes que viene. Su no te presentas en sociedad no voy a poder conseguirte un marido.

Los ojos de la joven se clavaron en el rostro de su primo. Neji no la miraba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras su rostro parecía concentrado en algo.

Hinata sintió como sus labios se secaban, el silencio se instaló en el carruaje. No quería casarse, no quería realizar ningún debut como una típica londinense... pero no sabía cómo evitarlo, y aunque lo supiese, no tendría fuerzas para enfrentar a su primo, su tutor legal.

Un frío viscoso se escurrió por su columna mientras pensaba en las palabras de Neji. Era incapaz de imaginarse entrando en una iglesia vestida de blanco, para casarse con un hombre que no la amaba. Su estómago se retorció con des-confort. Sólo de imaginárselo, se ponía enferma.

La Hyuuga estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no percibió que el carruaje disminuía su velocidad gradativamente. A su lado, Neji abrió los ojos y se sentó completamente recto en el asiento. Algunos minutos después, el cochero apareció al lado de la puerta del carruaje y la abrió con una pequeña reverencia.

Aún conmocionada por la conversación que acababa de tener con su primo, Hinata dejó que su mano fuese sujetada por el cochero, que la ayudó a descender, aunque ella pudiese hacerlo sola. Sus pies tocaron el césped bien cuidado y de un tono verde-oscuro. Ella siguió a su primo, que andaba más al frente. Y entonces sus ojos dieron con la majestuosa construcción que se extendía frente a ella.

Momentáneamente, perdió el aliento y dejó que su boca se abriese ligeramente debido al espanto. Nunca había visto nada como aquello.

La mansión Hyuuga era gigantesca. Su fachada estaba hecha de color ceniza-oscuro. Podría cuatro plantas e innumerables ventanas de vidrios que reflejaban la luz solar. Debía poseer muchísimos cuarto, más de cien tal vez... Era imponente, con sus cuatro puertas dobles de caoba que se abrían a un jardín donde setos de un verde profundo crecían esculturalmente, ladeando una fuente de piedra donde había un ángel también de piedra, que soltaba agua por sus labios ligeramente abiertos.

Mirando hacia la derecha, Hinata vio un pequeño bosque con árboles pequeños y medianos que extendían sus copas hasta un pequeño establo que podría abrigar a varios animales.  
Había también una pequeña confluencia de empleados desempacando las maletas, yendo y volviendo a la mansión; Sarutobi estaba en medio de todos ellos, dando órdenes que eran prontamente obedecidas. Hinata buscó a su primo, pero no le encontró.

Estaba de pie, aún impresionada con la imponencia de la mansión, que no notó como el mayordomo Sarutobi se aproximaba a ella.

-¿Está todo bien, Hinata-sama?

La joven le miró; sonrió para tranquilizarle.

-Sí -Respondió-, sólo estoy impresionada con la construcción.

-Entiendo. Espero que pueda apreciar su estadía aquí. Sin duda es un lugar magnífico.

Sin decir nada más, el mayordomo se alejó, yéndose a juntar a los otros criados que estaban esparcidos por la propiedad, concentrados en sus quehaceres. Hinata avistó entonces a su primo de pie a la entrada de la mansión, dando órdenes a algunos empleados que estaban llevando las maletas a sus cuartos. El joven parecía bien adaptado a aquel lugar, tan seguro de sí mismo y dando órdenes a todos.

Todos allí parecían estar acostumbrados a desempeñar sus funciones en el trabajo. Todos pertenecían a aquello menos Hinata. La muchacha permanecía parada en el jardín, esperando que alguien le dijese lo que hacer. Le habría gustado ayudar, ser útil... ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

No pasaba de ser un estorbo para su primo, que deseaba casarla lo más rápido posible para verse libre de aquel problema -que por supuesto era ella-. Una vez más, la idea le causó escalofríos. No podía dejar que aquello pasase.

Tenía que mostrarle a su primo que era una persona útil, capaz de cuidar de sí misma. Podía no saber bailar, o no saber todas las normas de la etiqueta, pero sabía hacer otras cosas... Una idea surgió en su mente. Una sonrisa traviesa se adueño de sus labios rosados. Sin duda, era una buena idea... sólo necesitaba ponerla en práctica.

Conseguiría probarle a su primo que no necesitaba casarse.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Nota de Dondeloth:** Yare, chicas, esta vez no me demoré tanto en postear. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, en mi opinión ha sido malillo, pero la historia va a comenzar a calentarse, tened paciencia. Quiero agradecer a las personas que están leyendo esta historia y comentando. Muchas gracias por el incentivo, sinceramente no esperaba que este fic fuese a gustar. Gracias una vez más, de todo corazón. Mandad reviews diciéndome lo que os está pareciendo el fic, ¡críticas y opiniones son siempre bienvenidas!

**Nota de Isthar: **Actualización exprés. No tengo ganas de hacer la tarea. Espero que os guste. El recuerdo de Neji me ha parecido bastante impactante, pero no sé exactamente por qué. En fin, gracias a todas por vuestros reviews :) A continuación os dejo los agradecimientos: **Fujioka-chan, Orietika, Mina-san86, Okashira Janet, Viicoviic, NejiHien** y **Ridesh.**


	4. Nota importante

**Nota

* * *

**

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Lo único que os quería decir que de momento esta historia está parada, a la espera de que Dondeloth -su autora original- escriba un nuevo capítulo. Yo misma le envié un mensaje hace como tres semanas y hoy recibí su respuesta, hablándome de que está muy atareada con la facultad y que de momento no tenía previsto publicar nada más de "Somente você". Sólo quería informaros de estoy deciros que en cuanto ella publique algo nuevo, me daré prisa en traducirlo. Ojalá tengáis paciencia.

¡Saludos y abrazos a todas las lectoras/es! ^-^


End file.
